mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
List of weather disasters (Meteo 1967 map game)
Australian cyclones The Arafura Sea cyclone lasted between 13 January – 16 January. #Peak intensity Winds: Not specified, 1003 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: The Goulburn Islands, the Arafura Sea and coastal Arnhem Land. The Gulf of Carpentaria Cyclone lasted between 17 January – 28 January. #Peak intensity 65 km/h (40 mph) (10-min) 991 hPa (mbar). #Cairns was flooded in a related thunderstorm and ensuing cloudburst on January 28-31. #Area affected: Tiwi Islands, the Goulburn Islands, the Arafura Sea, coastal Arnhem Land, Darwin, Gulf of Carpentaria, Cape York peninsula and Cairns. The Cape York Peninsular cyclone lasted between 24 March – 31 March. #Peak intensity Winds: Not specified, 1003 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: The Cape York Peninsula. The Brisbane-Cairns-Port Moresby cyclone lasted between 5 March – 9 March. #Peak intensity: 150 km/h (90 mph) (10-min), 963 hPa (mbar). #Area affected: Coastal Queensland, the Cape York Peninsular, the Torres Straits and Port Moresby American gales The Groundhog Day gale of 1967 formed on February 1 and dissipated on February 5. #Lowest pressure: 957 mb (28.26 inHg). #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 56 inches (140 cm). #Damage: $22 million (Mostly in Alantic Canada). #Casualties: Unknown fatalities or injuries. #Areas affected: New England and Atlantic Canada. North American Blizzards The Saskatoon blizzard formed on January 9 and dissipated January 11. *Highest winds 90 km/h *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 25 cm (9.8 in): Saskatoon, Saskatchewan *Damage $1 million CAD *Casualties 2 *Areas affected British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan The January 8–13, 1967 formed January 8 and dissipated January 13 as it moved out to sea. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 40.5 inches (103 cm) at Savoy, Massachusetts. *Areas affected Midwestern United States, Southern United States, Mid-Atlantic Region, New England, eastern Canada. The Indiana Blizzard formed January 24, dissipated on January 29, 1978. *Lowest pressure 955.5 mb (28.22 inHg) *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 36 in (91 cm) South Bend, Indiana *Damage Unknown, but heavy. *Casualties At least 71 fatalities *Areas affected Central United States, Eastern United States, Eastern Canada The New Year Blizzard of 1967 formed on December 31, 1967 and dissipated January 2, 1968 *Lowest pressure 996 mb (29.41 inHg) *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 27.0 in (69 cm) snowfall – reported in Antioch, Illinois 1.0 in (2.5 cm) ice accretion – reported in Cashtown, Pennsylvania *Damage $1.8 billion (USD) *Casualties at least 36 fatalities *Areas affected Central United States, Southeastern US, New England, Northeastern Mexico, Great Lakes, Eastern Canada The Alberta-Saskatchewan formed between 8 February and 12 February. *Highest winds 90 km/h *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 5 feet (1.5 m) Edmonton. *Damage $1.8 billion (CAD) *Deaths: 10 in Edmonton, 7 in Calgary, 6 in Regina, 5 in Swift Current, 5 in Canmore, 4 in Drumheller, 4 in Jasper, 4 in and Sylvan Lake and 1 in Saskatoon. *Lowest temperature: −32.5 °C (−26.5 °F) for 6 hours across southern Alberta, with a peak of −56.7 °C (−70.1 °F) for 1 hour in Edmonton. *Areas affected British Columbia, Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba, Montana and N. Dakota European Cold snaps The European cold snap formed 16 December and dissipated 16 days later. *Lowest temperature: −45.6 °C (−50.1 °F) in Folldal, Norway. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 115 centimetres (45 in) on 25 February in Kvam, Norway *Areas affected: British Isles, France, the Low Countries, Germany, Austria, Italy, Poland, the Baltic States, the Balkans, Ukraine and Russia. The Winter cold snap in the Deep South of the United States formed between 8 January and 9 February. *Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: 1.0 in (2.5 cm) Miami. *Deaths: 10 in Florida, 3 in Tallahassee and 2 in Mobile. *Lowest temperature: −14 °C (−6 °F) Miami. African Droughts and famines The January 1967-March 1968 Chad-Sudan drought, hit especially hard in the Bahr el Ghazal region. Just over 70,000 people died during the May-October 1967 Bahr el Ghazal famine that occurred during the drought. Flash floods caused by heavy rain storms Australia #January 11, 35 dead, Queensland, Australia. USSR #July 7, 172 dead, floods across Krasnodarsky krai, Russia. #October 5, 1 dead, Krasnodar city, Russia. USA #July 25, 235 dead, in coastal Oregon 115 to 129 millimeters (4.5 to 5.1 in) rain in 4.5 hours at up to 30 millimeters (1.2 in) per hour near Eugen, Oregon. #July 27, 1 dead, Dubuque County, Iowa - Jo Daviess County, Illinois, United States. #October 12, 1 dead, Dubuque County, Iowa - Jo Daviess County, Illinois, United States. Jordan #November 5, 3 dead, Amman causing 3 deaths when a severe thunderstorm lasted over 30 minutes. Caribbean #October 18, 0 dead, St. Lucia, West Indies: The flood displaced about 500 people and received immediate assistance from local government and international organizations. No fatalities or injuries were reported. Portugal #November 25, 464 dead, in Portugal, 115 to 129 millimeters (4.5 to 5.1 in) rain in 5 hours at up to 30 millimeters (1.2 in) per hour near Lisbon, Portugal. Pluto Rico #October 4, 1 dead, San Juan. Dominican Republic #October 4, 2 dead, Dominican Republic's southern and eastern coasts. Haiti #October 4, 1 dead, Haiti's southern coastline. #October 5, 1 dead, Haiti's interior. #October 6, 4 dead, Portu-Prince #October 7, 2 dead, Cape Haitian. #October 8, 1 dead, Haiti's northern coastline. #October 9, 1 dead, Haiti's western coastline. Cuba #October 9, 4 dead, Cuba's southern and eastern coasts. #October 10, 5 dead, Cuba's northern and eastern coasts. #October 11, 8 dead, Cuba's northern coast. #October 12, 2 dead, Cuba's northern coasts. Heatwaves Africa *The Cape Verdean March heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 97.5 °F (36.4 °C) on 9-10 March, killing 12 across the nation. *The Sudanese April heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 115.3° F (46.3°C) on 4-5 March, killing 65 across the nation. *The Chadian April heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 120.4 °F (49.1 °C) on 6-8 May, killing 38 across the nation. *The Cape Verdean May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 104 °F (40 °C) on 10-12 May, killing 34 across the nation. *The Malian May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 118.9 (48.3 °C) on 2-5 April, killing 45 deaths the nation. *The Sudanese May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 122 ° F (50 °C) on on 2-5 April, causing 87 deaths across the nation. *The Cape Verdean May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 104 °F (40 °C) on 10-12 May, killing 45 across the nation. *The Sudanese May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 136° F (57.8°C) on 4-5 May, causing 500 deaths across country. Food and water riots occurred in Juba, Port Sudan, Omdurman and Khartoum. *The Chadian May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 122 ° F (50 °C) on 10-12 July, killing 53 across the nation. *The Cape Verdean March heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 97.5 °F (36.4 °C) on 9-10 March, killing 38 across the nation. *The Sudanese September heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 115.3° F (46.3°C) on 12-13 September, killing 75 across the nation. *The Cape Verdean November heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 97.5 °F (36.4 °C) on 2-3 October, killing 32 across the nation USA *The Arizonan May heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 134 °F (56.7 °C) on 10-12 July, killing 58 across the state. *The Chicago May heat wave was a heat wave which led to 739 heat-related deaths in Chicago over a period of five days. The heat wave also heavily impacted the wider Midwestern region, with additional deaths in both St. Louis, Missouri and Milwaukee, Wisconsin. *The Summer North American heat wave was a severe heat wave that affected most of the United States and Canada, killing at least 225 people and bringing extreme heat to many locations. At least three died in Philadelphia, Arkansas, in Maryland and Indiana. 12 deaths from Oklahoma City. Both California's Central Valley and Southern California experienced humid heat, which is unusual for the area. the state health officials reported that three people died of heat-related causes. USSR *The Moscow-Ryazan heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 37.1 °C (98.8 °F) on 10-12 July, killing 15 across the region. *The Belbek-Simperovpol heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 39.4°C (102.9°F) on 10-12 July, killing 15 across the region. UK *The United Kingdom August 1-6 heat wave was a particularly severe heat event with temperatures hitting record highs of 37.1 °C (98.8 °F) on 3 August. It lead to 4 deaths in London, 3 deaths in Birmingham, 3 death in Manchester 2 deaths in Liverpool 2 deaths in Edinburgh and and 1 death in Glasgow. ###Hurricanes *Hurricaines Formed February 5, 1967 Dissipated February 22, 1967 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 160 mph (260 km/h) Lowest pressure 923 mbar (hPa); 27.26 inHg Fatalities 59 direct Damage $1 billion (1967 USD) Areas affected Greater Antilles, Yucatán Peninsula, east Honduras, eastern Nicaragua, Belize, Jamaica, New Mexico, Arizona, Sonora, southern Texas, Lesser Antillies, Northeast Mexico, South Texas Category 4 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) Satellite image of Dora on September 5 Formed August 28, 1964 Dissipated September 14, 1964 Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 130 mph (215 km/h) Lowest pressure 942 mbar (hPa); 27.82 inHg Fatalities 5 total Damage $250 million (1964 USD) Areas affected Leeward Islands, Bermuda, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, The Carolinas, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, Northeastern United States, Atlantic Canada Part of the 1964 Atlantic hurricane season Hurricane . Category 3 major hurricane (SSHWS/NWS) Surface weather analysis of Hurricane Ethel on September 15 Formed September 12, 1960 Dissipated September 17, 1960 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) *Lowest pressure 974 mbar (hPa); 28.76 inHg *Fatalities 1 indirect *Damage $1.5 million (1960 USD) *Areas affected Southern United States *Part of the 1960 Atlantic hurricane season The New England Hurricane of 1967 dissipated October 2 and dissipated on September 28 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 145 mph (230 km/h) *Lowest pressure 919 mbar (hPa); 27.14 inHg *Fatalities 145 total *Damage $900 million (1967 USD) *Areas affected North Carolina, Mid-Atlantic states, Long Island, New England, Atlantic Canada, Bermuda and the eastern Azors The September Soviet-Japanese hurricane formed on September 18 and dissipated September 30 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 85 mph (140 km/h) *Lowest pressure 974 mbar (hPa); 28.76 inHg *Fatalities 14 total *Areas affected Hawaii, Caroline Islands, Northern Marinas, Guam, Taiwan, Islands, Bonnin Islands, east coast of Japan, southern coast of Japan, northern coast of Japan, Sakhalin Island, Keril Islands, Sea of Oshkosh and Magadan. The September Southern States hurricane formed on September 9 and dissipated September 30 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 90 mph (150 km/h) *Lowest pressure 974 mbar (hPa); 28.76 inHg *Fatalities 15 total *Damage $24.9 million (1967 USD) *Areas affected Yucatán Peninsula, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia and the Caymen Islands The August Mexican hurricane formed on August 7 and dissipated August 10 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 85 mph (140 km/h) *Lowest pressure 981 mbar (hPa); 28.97 inHg *Fatalities None reported *Damage Unknown, but heavy *Areas affected Belize, eastern Honduras, Mexico (Yucatán Peninsula, Veracruz), Texas *Part of the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season The great September hurricane formed September 11 and dissipated September 30 *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) *Lowest pressure 948 mbar (hPa); 27.99 inHg *Fatalities 3 direct *Damage > $1 million (1971 USD) *Areas affected Lesser Antilles, Leeward Antilles, Barbados, Aruba, Bonaire, Curaçao, Aruba, Central America (Nicaragua landfall), Trinidad and Tobago, Baja California Peninsula in Mexico, Southwest United States Nicaragua where it moved ashore as a hurricane. A total of 96 homes were destroyed, and 1,200 people were left homeless in Nicaragua. 11 people were killed due to flash-flooding caused by heavy rains in Venezuela. Landslides and flooding killed 25 people in Colombia. The rains and flooding left 27,000 people homeless. Throughout Colombia, damages amounted to $1 billion. In neighboring Costa Rica, it caused more than $1 million (USD) in damage to the banana crop. Later, the remnants of it produced rainfall in the southwest United States. Flooding was reported near Yuma, Arizona, which closed a major highway, and the moisture produced snowfall in higher elevations in the Rocky Mountains. More than 2 inches (50 mm) of rainfall were reported across Arizona and New Mexico. Light precipitation was also reported in western Texas and southeastern California. The National Weather Service issued flash flood warnings throughout the region. Near Yuma, Arizona, thunderstorms caused three major power outages and produced flooding that resulted in the closure of a portion of U.S. Route 95. In Navajo and Pinal counties, the rainfall damaged roads, bridges, sewers, and homes, which amounted to about $250,000 in repair work for the state of Arizona. The 1967 Super Typhoon formed October 4 and October 24. *Highest winds 10-minute sustained: 260 km/h (160 mph). *1-minute sustained: 305 km/h (190 mph). *Lowest pressure 870 hPa (mbar); 25.69 inHg (Worldwide record low). *Fatalities 99 total. *Areas affected Cook Islands, Nauru, Caroline Islands, Philippines, Taiwan, Guam, H.K., Macau, Korean Peninsula, Japan, Northeast China, eastern Russia, Alaska. The October 25 Hurricane formed October 22, and dissipated on November 2. *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 115 mph (185 km/h) *Lowest pressure 940 mbar (hPa); 27.76 inHg *Fatalities 233 total (direct and indirect) *Damage $75 billion (1965 USD) *Areas affected: Greater Antilles, Bahamas, Cuba, most of the eastern United States (especially the coastal Mid-Atlantic States), Bermuda, eastern Canada, Greater, Maryland, Washington D.C., New Jersey, New York and New England The October 28 Hurricane formed October 24, and dissipated on November 2. *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 165 mph (270 km/h) *Lowest pressure 915 mbar (hPa); 27.02 inHg *Fatalities 15 total (direct and indirect) *Damage $76.45 billion (1965 USD) *Areas affected: Azores, Madeira, Portugal, north western Spain, Ireland, Great Britain, coastal France, the Faeroe Islands and Rogaland in Norway. The September 14 Hurricane formed on September 6 and dissipated September 20. *Highest winds 1-minute sustained: 165 mph (270 km/h) *Lowest pressure 915 mbar (hPa); 27.02 inHg *Fatalities 17 direct, 34 indirect *Damage $5.37 billion (1965 USD). 16 deaths in seven U.S. states were directly related to the hurricane, with 35 deaths in six states and one Canadian province indirectly related to the hurricane. *Roughly six million people were left without electric service in the eastern United States from the strong winds *Areas affected Lesser Antilles, Puerto Rico, Greater Antilles, Turks and Caicos Islands, Bahamas, East coast of the United States, Atlantic Canada, the eastern Azores, Bermuda, Bahamas, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Washington D.C., Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York, New England, southern Ontario, Lake Erie and Nova Scotia, particularly in the Gulf of Maine. Ice storms North America The 1967 Spokane, Washington state ice storm formed on the 1st of January and dissipated on the 3rd of January, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~8 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but severe. #Areas affected Spokane, Washington state #Dead 5 #Injured 12 The great North American ice storm formed on January 4 and dissipated on January 10. #Lowest pressure: Unknown, but extreme. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: Around 5 inches (130 mm) (produced by freezing rain, place in Canada unknown). #Damage: $5–7 billion (2005 US$). #Power outages: 4 million at peak. #Casualties: 35 deaths total, 28 in Canada and 945 injuries in both nations. #Areas affected: Ice in Atlantic Canada, southern Quebec, Eastern Ontario, northern New York and northern New England; along with heavy rain and subsequent flooding in the Appalachians. The Pacific ice storm formed on January 14 and dissipated on January 17. #Lowest pressure: Unknown, but extreme. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion: Around 5 inches (130 mm) (produced by freezing rain in Eugene, Oregon and Vancouver, BC). #Damage: $7-8 billion (2005 US$). #Power outages: 1.25 million at peak. #Casualties: 75 deaths total, 22 in Canada and 1,245 injuries in both nations. #Areas affected: Ice in Pacific Canada, Alaska panhandle, Washington state, southern Alberta, northern Oregon and northern New England; rain/flooding in southern Oregon, northern California and Idaho. Southern New England ice storm of 1967 formed on December 16 an dissipated on December 17, 1967. #Lowest pressure 992 mbar #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 1 inch of ice, 3-5 inches of rain, 18 inches of snow #Power outages 180,000 at peak of storm #Areas affected Connecticut, Massachusetts, New York, Rhode Island. #Dead 8 #Injured 9 Southern Quebec ice storm of 1967 formed on December 19 an dissipated on December 20, 1967. #Lowest pressure 992 mbar #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion 1 inch of ice, 3-5 inches of rain, 18 inches of snow #Power outages 125,000 at peak of storm #Areas affected Southern Quebec #Dead 5 #Injured 8 European Finnmark ice storm of 1967 formed on February 16 an dissipated on February 17, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~0.5 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but low. #Areas Finnmark, Norway. #Dead 3 #Injured 7 The 1967 Helsinki ice storm formed on the February 20 and dissipated on the February 23, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~3 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but severe. #Areas affected Helsinki #Dead 5 #Injured 8 Reykjavik storm of 1967 formed on December 26 an dissipated on December 28, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but serve. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~0.5 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but low. #Areas Reykjavik. #Dead 1 #Injured 2 USSR The 1967 Tallinn ice storm formed on February 24 and dissipated on the February 25, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~6 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but severe. #Areas affected Tallinn #Dead 4 #Injured 12 The 1967 Moscow ice storm formed on February 26 and dissipated on the February 27, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~3 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but severe. #Areas affected Moscow #Dead 7 #Injured 8 The 1967 Tobolsk ice storm formed on the 3rd of February and dissipated on the 3rd of February, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~0.5 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but low. #Areas affected Tobolsk #Dead 7 #Injured 8 East Asian The 1967 Ulaan Bator ice storm formed on the 1st of January and dissipated on the 3rd of January, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~0.5 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but low. #Areas affected Ulaan Bator #Dead 5 #Injured 7 The 1967 Lhasa ice storm formed on the 1st of October and dissipated on the 2nd of October, 1967. #Lowest pressure Unknown, but severe. #Maximum snowfall or ice accretion ~0.5 inches (freezing rain) #Damage Unknown, but low. #Areas affected Lhasa #Dead 6 #Injured 7 Tornadoes Australia *Sandon tornado of 1967 #Formed 13 November 1976 #Max rating1 F3 tornado #Damage A$10.5 million #Casualties 2 fatalities #Areas affected Sandon / Castlemaine North America *1967 St. Louis tornado outbreak #Type Tornado outbreak #Duration January 24, 1967 #Tornadoes confirmed 32 confirmed #Max rating 1 F4 tornado #Damage Unknown, but heavy #Areas affected Missouri, Illinois, Iowa, Wisconsin *1st 1967 Illinois outbreak #Formed April 12, 1967 6:00 p.m. CST #Max rating1 F5 tornado #$8.64 million in 2016 dollars #Casualties 118 fatalities, 127 injuries #Areas affected Illinois outside of Chicago *1967 Oak Lawn tornado outbreak #Type Tornado outbreak #Duration April 21, 1967 #Tornadoes confirmed 32 confirmed #Max rating 1 F4 tornado #Damage Unknown, but heavy #Areas affected Missouri, Illinois, Iowa, Wisconsin #1967 Appalachian-Great Lakes Tornado outbreak #Duration April 23, 1967 #Tornadoes confirmed 14 #Max rating 1 F5 tornado #Damage $146.8 million (1967 USD) #Casualties 54 fatalities, 1,543 injuries #Areas affected Kentucky, Michigan, Ohio, Tennessee, Louisiana * 1967 Midwestern tornado outbreak #Duration April 30, 1967 #Tornadoes confirmed 21 #Max 1 F4 tornado #Damage $49 million dollars #Casualties 23 deaths, ≥180 injuries #Areas affected Iowa, Minnesota, and South Dakota *1967 Tracy, Minnesota tornado #Formed June 13, 1967 7:04 pm #Max rating1 F5 tornado #Damage $43 million (2006 USD) #Casualties 9 fatalities, 125 injuries #Areas affected Southwest Minnesota *1967 Furgus, Missouri tornado #Formed June 13, 1967 8.50 pm #Max rating1 F5 tornado #Damage $46 million (2006 USD) #Casualties 10 fatalities, 163 injuries #Areas affected The Greater St. Louis metropolitan area. *1st 1967 Wisconsin outbreak #Formed June 12, 1967 6:00 p.m. CST #Max rating1 F5 tornado #Damage $8.64 million in 2016 dollars #Casualties 117 fatalities, 125 injuries #Areas affected West-central Wisconsin *1967 North Dakota-Minnesota outbreak #Date(s) June 20, 1967 #Duration 4 hours (system) #1 hour (Fargo tornado) #Tornadoes 5 #Highest rated F5 (Fujita scale) #Casualties 12 #Damages #$221 million (2017 USD) #Areas affected North Dakota and Minnesota. *1967 Regina outbreak #Formed June 30, 1967 4:50 p.m. CST (2245 UTC) #Duration 1 day #Max rating 1 F4 tornado #Damage $4.5 million CAD #Casualties 28 fatalities #Areas affected Regina, Saskatchewan, *1967 East Kansas tornado #Formed June 30, 1967 7.40 pm #Max rating1 F5 tornado #Damage $25 million (2006 USD) #Casualties 6 fatalities, 32 injuries #Areas affected Eastern Kansas, *1967 Nebraska\South Dakota outbreak #Date of tornado outbreak: August 29 - 30, 1967 #Duration1: 1 day #Maximum rated tornado2: EF2 tornado #Tornadoes caused: 39 #Total Damages: $205 million (2017 USD) #Total Fatalities: 6 #Areas affected eastern Nebraska and south eastern South Dakota. Tropical cyclones Caribbean The 1967 Trinidad tropical cyclones formed on June 19 and dissipated June 20 *Highest winds: 1-minute sustained: 45 mph (75 km/h) *Lowest pressure: 1007 mbar (hPa); 29.74 inHg *Fatalities: 1 direct, 1 indirect *Damage: ≥ $3 million (2017 USD) *Areas affected: Grenada, Guyana, Trinidad and Tobago, Venezuela, Windward Islands Caribbean\Central America The September 21, 1967 Yucatán hurricane occurred between September 20 and 22 *160 mph (260 km/h) *929 hPa (27.43 inHg) *Area affected: Jamaica, Yucatán Peninsula and the Caymen Islands *Dead: 84 *Damage costs$5 million Caribbean\North America The 1967 Labor Day" tropical cyclone occurred on September 3, 1935 *18 hours *185 mph (295 km/h) *892 hPa (26.34 inHg) *Area effected: The Bahamas, Florida, Georgia, The Carolinas, Virginia and the Turks & Caicos islands *Dead: 408 *Damage: ≥ $2.5 million (2017 USD) Angola The 1967 Angola tropical cyclone existed between April 10 and April 14. *Peak intensity 65 km/h (40 mph) (1-min) Multi-regional The October: 19, 1967, Central America hurricane occurred on October 19-20. *Max' speed: 185 mph (295 km/h). *Min' air pressure: 882 hPa (26.05 inHg). Greater Antilles, Central America, Turks and Caicos, southern Georgia, Florida and the Bahamas. *Dead:87 *Damage costs: $29.4 billion. The September 20, 1967 Caribbean tropical cyclone occurred between September 16 and 20 *160 mph (260 km/h) *921 hPa (27.20 inHg) *Area affected Greater Antilles, Yucatán Peninsula, Northeast Mexico, southern Texas, The Caribbean, southern New Mexico, Texas, Cape Verde, the Azores and Dakar in Senegal. *Dead:688 *Cost: $208 million East Asian typhoons The July 1967 typhoon lasted between July 2 – July 10. #Peak intensity 205 km/h (125 mph) (10-min) 900 hPa (mbar). #Deaths: 7 Taiwanese and 86 Chinese. #Area effected: Yap State, Taiwan, Shishi in Fujian and Jiangxi. A total of seven major highways were damaged in Taiwan. At least 3,144 Chinese homes were destroyed and 15,800 hectares (39,000 acres) of crops were damaged; with a total economic losses reached ¥2.2 billion (US$320 million). The September 1967 typhoon lasted between September 8 – September 16. #Peak intensity 220 km/h (140 mph) (10-min) 890 hPa (mbar). #Deaths: 12, mostly Chinese. #Area effected: Yap state Palau, Philippine province of Batanes, Taiwan; Xiang'an District, Xiamen in Fujian, and Jiangxi. The total economic losses reached ¥1.1 billion (US$160 million) in China. Chines winter snow storms The great wester Chinese snow storm formed on 25 January and dissipated on 6 February #Dead least 129 deaths. #Maximum snowfall 10 inches in Sichuan's mountains and 5 inches in it's lowlands. #Damage At least 151.65 billion Chinese yuan #Areas affected Hubei, Hunan, Zhejiang, Guizhou, Guangdong, Jiangxi, Guangxi, Fujian, Henan, Shandong, Jiangsu, Anhui, Shanghai, Chongqing, Shanxi and Sichuan. The great eastern Chinese snow storm formed on 28 January and dissipated on 7 February #Dead least 146 deaths. #Maximum snowfall 8 inches in Sichuan's mountains and 3 inches in it's lowlands. #Damage At least 157.85 billion Chinese yuan #Areas affected Nepal, Bhutan, Sikkim, Sichuan, Gangsu eastern Tajikistan, eastern Kyrgyzstan, Xinjiang, Tibet, Quinghai, Inner Mongolia, Mongolia and Tanu Tuva. OTL data sources Hurricane seasons are never this bad and I used modified OTL data from several years piled in to 1 ATL year. *https://response.restoration.noaa.gov/about/media/what-does-sahara-desert-have-do-hurricanes.html Category:The World Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:Disasters Category:ASB-Environment Category:ASB- bias POD